Give Your Heart A Break
by Tenstar
Summary: Rachel Berry tries to stop Brittany from being hurt only to get hurt herself. Santana and Quinn both help put back the pieces of Rachel after it. AU Season Three, all three unholy trinity back in cheerios, heavy Finn bashing too. Faberry/Brittana.
1. Prologue: Get It Right

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Faberry and Glee Fanfiction so if femslash isn't your thing you shouldn't read this. Also like my summary says heavy Finn Bashing so if you're a fan of him I suggest you don't read this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I was then Finchel wouldn't still be happen sorry Finchel fans it's just wrong with them  
**

* * *

It was the first day of senior year at McKinely High School and it was the year that Rachel Berry decided it was going to be different. she was sure that she was going to win nationals, well they would have if she hadn't made a mistake last year by kissing Finn. She wasn't against dating Finn but the past summer has been kinda an eye opening for Rachel. As much as she loved Finn, she wasn't sure if he felt the same way since he couldn't even remember the basic facts like she was a vegan and she hated kissing him after he ate meat.

However, Rachel still thought that it was better to be lonely and she did love Finn, well sorta it was kinda complicated. She honestly wasn't sure if she was in love with him or the idea of a leading man like Finn. It has been on her mind a lot over the summer because often Finn wasn't really a good boyfriend, sure he tried and all but Rachel could tell that he would normally rather being doing something else and instead of being with her. She lost count how many times she caught him checking his phone when it was her turn to choose the movie which really did annoy her. It wasn't like she did that to him whenever he wanted to watch some sort of sport or even a horror movie even though Rachel couldn't stand them.

Finn had picked her up for her first day of school and she was ready to take the year by storm as the lead of New Directions and also hopefully making some more friends. She had a smile on her face as both her and Finn entered the school walking towards her locker room. Finn had a goofy smile on his face as he waited for Rachel to take his books out of the locker room before walking her to the choir room.

"You know this year is going to be awesome, Rachel. I mean I know we were at fault last year but we are going to be the reason that we win Nationals and with me just as popular as ever before, more members will want to join Glee this year." Finn said as Rachel rolled her eyes at him talking about being popular, after everything that they have been through, she thought that he would have learn that being popular means nothing.

"Yeah, sure Finn, I just hope that we get enough members to make it to sectionals this year." Rachel said as she closed her locker and smiled at Finn as he just smiled.

"Yeah we are totally going to get more members, I am sure we won't be able to keep them away this year." Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel. She did enjoy his optimistic but she knew that it wouldn't really be much different from last year, Glee Club was still for losers even if a few of them were popular.

Rachel and Finn walked through the hallways of McKinely as they were closing in on the choir room when Rachel heard someone shouting. Rachel thought it was a little funny since they were both here really early for Rachel to get some sheet music. Rachel turned to look who it was and she saw Brittany basically being pulled into a classroom by what looked to be football players. Rachel nuggled Finn and pointed to the scene. "Shouldn't we help Brittany, Finn? I mean she is a team mate and a freind after all." Rachel said as Finn started to look a little nervous about the whole thing.

Finn started to try to pull Rachel down the hallway but Rachel yanked her arm away from him as she stared at him looking a little angry right now. "Look, Rachel, I can't that's Azimio and he's the linebacker for the team. I fight with him and I get sacked more times then Jay Cutler."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing from her boyfriend as she stared at him. He was more worried about his popularity then being a good friend and person. She looked disgust as she heard another scream calling from the classroom. Rachel shook her head as she started to back way from Finn and towards the Classroom. "I can't believe you, Finn Hubson, since you are not going to help her, I will." Rachel said as she started to turn and run towards the room, she didn't even hear Finn shout her name as she found herself at the classroom door.

Rachel saw what looked like two freshman standing by the door as she opened it as Azimio had Brittany up against the wall as she was screaming at him to which he just smiled and laughed a little. "Oh come on babe, we all know you're the school bike." His hands were on her thigh as Rachel walked up behind the freshman and booted them both in the balls one after the other.

She picked up a chair from the table and smacked it as hard as she could against Azimio's back which caused him to back way from Brittany as she fall to the fall with her knees to her chest. Rachel bend down to check on how Brittany was. "Brittany are you Oka-" She couldn't finish the sentence as Azimio grabbed her by the back of the neck and lifted her up.

Rachel turned to see Azimio look madder then she has ever saw him before. She knew that it was risk to try to help Brittany on her own but she couldn't let someone happen to the innocent blonde since she could never really say a mean word to anyone. Rachel felt a sharp pain in her side which was caused by Azimio's knee. She fall to the floor due to him letting her good. "Manhands you are going to pay for trying to ruin my fun, you two help me now." He barked at her as he started to kick her along with the other two. She didn't know how much longer she could stay awake for as a few shots landed on her head. She just prayed that someone who make sure Brittany was safe if she did become unconscious.

Just as she thought that she was going to lose consciousness, the door swang open which caused all the football players to look up and see Santana standing there with her hands on her hips. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER NOW, IDIOTS" she yelled as every one of the football players look stunned to see Santana standing there as Quinn followed behind with Puck and Mike with her.

Puck was the first one to move as he ran across the room and knock Azimio on his ass as Quinn made her way to check on Rachel and Santana did the same for Brittany. Brittany curled into the latina which seemed to hold her back a little as it was clear she wanted to kill Azimo for what he was about to do. Mike made sure that the other two went away before he tried to control Puck. Once Mike had him away from Azimo, Quinn looked at Azimo with an angry that no-one had seen before. "You touch Rachel, Brittany or any other girl again then Puckerman is going to be the least of your worries." She said to him as she turned and looked at Berry and saying in a much softer tone. "Are you okay Rachel?"

Rachel was holding her arm as she knew that it was broken in the fight with the other football players. She could really talk as she was sobbing alot but she shook her head as Quinn just tried to comfort her by rubbing her back. Puck looked at Azimo and picked him up and tossed him out of the room as Mike walked up to Quinn and Rachel. "I called 911, the ambulance is on the way." Quinn looked at Mike and smiled as she nodded at him as he left to wait for them outside.

Rachel slowly started to close her eyes which made Quinn panic as she went to hold the girl. "Berry, you need to stay awake, I know it's tough but you can't leave me now." Quinn pleading with Rachel who for all her strength tried to keep her eyes open but it was getting tougher and tougher and finally she closed them as Quinn started to shake her but she wouldn't wake up. "Come on Rachel, you can't do this, you need to fight because you're going to broadway and you're going to make something of yourself." Quinn was crying by now as everyone in the room was just shocked as they looked at Rachel.

Finally Mike arrived with the paramedics but Quinn didn't seem to notices as she tried to gently wake Rachel up. Puck got Quinn gently away from Rachel as one of the paramedics treated her. "Don't worry, she's got a strong pulse." He said to Quinn who simply nodded as she tried to stop crying.

The other paramedic was checking over Brittany who was still clearly shocked from the first attack. Another ambulance arrived to make transporting the two girls a little easier as Quinn went with Rachel and Santana went with Brittany. Both Puck and Mike decided that they would go and get their parents so they knew what was happening since Mike knew Brittany's parents and Puck knew Rachel's parents.

Quinn and Santana was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital as they weren't allowed to go with Brittany and Rachel since they weren't family. Santana was still trying to control her anger as she looked over and saw Quinn looking upset. Santana's anger seem to go right there as she knew what Quinn was going through. "So how long have you been gay for Berry, Tubbers?"

Quinn looked at Santana as she was shocked that she worked it out. _Actually considering that I've been crying since seeing her, I'm shocked Mike and Puck didn't ask me that as well._ Quinn looked down at her feet as she hated what she had done to Rachel before she finally answered "Since the first time we met."

"Q, that's kinda messed up. I mean you have picked on berry since I've known you."

"I know but what am I meant to do, i can't be gay because you know what my mother will think about that. Also if you remember back in freshmen year, we were told to pick on her by our then captian."

"Yeah, I get that Fabray but after freshmen year and hell even know going into our senior year, she still gets picked on by the things that you started. that is seriously missed up."

"I know, San, really I know and it's getting harder and harder to pretend I don't care about her that way. I just can't lost my home and my family again, not when I don't know if she feels the same. it's too much of a risk."

"Maybe you should just decided if she is worth or not, Quinn. If she is then you need to tell her and if she isn't you need to get over and be her friend. Your father isn't running your life anyone and it's about time you started to take control of her on _your_ own."

Quinn sat there as she looked into her hands wondering what on earth she could do about this.

* * *

**A/N: okay honestly not sure on the final pairing as the more I plan the more it seems like it's ending with Faberrittana. so in any reviews please tell me if that's a good idea or just stick with Brittana and Faberry. Thank you**


	2. Chapter 1: Sorry seems to be

**A/N: Okay few things first, I don't really know how to get a beta so I am sorry if it's hard to understand. secondly, I don't know if this is just going to be faberry and brittana or all four of them so yeah anyone who doesn't like all four together tell me because at the moment, feberry and brittana are winning out at the moment. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: on the first page  
**

* * *

Quinn and Santana stayed in the waiting for a little while in silence as they saw LeRory Berry came racing into the waiting area wearing his doctor coat. He looked at Quinn and Santana before he quickly asked them "Are you Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez? I just got a call from my husband saying that my daughter was brought in and you were the people that knew what happened. My name's LeRory Berry."

Quinn was kinda shocked to see how nice he was treating them since they bullied his daughter for most of their high school years as she sat there wide eyed. Santana took the lead and smiled at LeRory. "Yes, she was protecting my girlfriend from being attacked by some prick that was forcing herself onto her." Santana said as she looked a little guilty. "I don't know what I would have done if he had done what he was going to do. I own her a lot Mr Berry."

LeRory smiled at the two girls as he seemed to be pleased that his daughter would help someone like that. He did know about everything the two girls have done to Rachel but he understood more then most what's it's like to have live up to what other people thought. "I know that you two don't have a good history with my daughter but I have to thank you for being here for her. I'll go and see if I can find out about her and Santana, I'll try to have a word with the nurses to let you know how your girlfriend is. Oh and it's LeRory, I'm too young for the whole Mr." LeRory smiled as he walked towards the nurses station.

Quinn snapped out of her shock and turned and looked at Santana. "Wait your girlfriend?"

Santana simply nodded as she smiled. "Yeah call this a wake up call. No point waiting and worry about stuff like coming out, she could have been seriously hurt today. I don't want Britt to ever think I'm not in love with her. You should maybe do the same with Rachel."

Quinn shook her head. "Well she's straight, she wouldn't like me like that and I can't be gay while I'm under my mother's roof. I just can't."

Santana was about to say something else but stopped as Puck and Hiram walked into the room. Hiram looked at the girls. "Excuse me, have you happened to see my husband anywhere here? I had called me to let him know that Rachel was here and that he should speak to you two girls."

Quinn smiled as she polity nodded. "Yes Mr Berry, he went to see if he could see how Rachel is and if Santana could know about her girlfriend."

Puck smiled as he raised his eyebrow but didn't speak as Hiram nodded. "Thank you, Quinn, I have to admit that I like this Quinn better then the one that Rachel used to speak about." He said before he started to walk away from them as Puck took a seat next to Santana.

"Girlfriend huh, Santana?" Puck said before he leaned forward and looked at her. "You know if you ever need to speak about you and her, without leaving any details out and I mean no details left out, I'm here."

Quinn quickly reach over and slapped his arm as Santana shook her head as Mrs Pierce and Mike finally arrive, Mrs Pierce went straight to the Nurse station as Mike joined the girls and Puck in the waiting area. He softly smiled as he started to speak. "I called Tina and asked her to tell Mr Schue and Figgins about us not being in. She said that she would come over after school and would let the Glee club know too."

Mike took a seat next to Quinn as Quinn give him a hug. "Thank you, Mike, you know you should speak more, he a great guy. Puck thank you too, even if you are a pig, you're always there for us."

Puck smiled as he shrugged. "It was nothing, Baby Mama, got to be there for my little hot Jewish American princess after all."

Quinn smiles as Mrs Pierce comes over and looks at the four before she starts to speak. "Well I just thought you would all like to know that Brittany is fine, she still in a little bit of shock about what happened but she will be okay. Santana I think she would love to see you as much as she would me." Mrs Pierce extends her head for Santana to take which she gladly took.

* * *

Brittany was laying on the bed, still a little freaked out by what happened. She wasn't stupid by any means but she couldn't understand some things, this was one of those things. She watched the door and saw her mother and Santana come in, the blonde's face lit up as if it was Christmas. "SANTANA I MISSED YOU!"

Brittany held up arms out as Santana rushed and gave her a massive hug. "I missed you too, B" Santana whispered into her ear. They stayed like that for a little while as Mrs Pierce stood watching the scene with a smile on her face. Santana pulls away from Brittany which made Britt looked confused. "I was scared when I read your text, B, I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean I want to tell everyone about how much I love you."

Brittany smiles as her lips crash with Santana's. It was clearly the most passionate kiss that either of them have ever had which made Mrs Pierce cough to let them both know that she was still there. "Now girls, as much as I am glad you two are together, I don't want to see you two having sex. Actually I don't even want to know about it."

"Sorry Mrs P."

"And For the last time, Santana, It's Amber. I'll go and see if we can take our girl home, Santana."

Brittany smiles as she moves over to let Santana into the bed which Santana got in and hugged the blonde. Santana looked at Britt as she gently stroked the blonde's hair. "So Britt, what happened in there? I mean I saw you, Brittany and I know what you text but what really happened?"

Brittany frowns a little as she looks at Santana before she sighs and starts to talk. "Well I was doing what you said I should do after our meeting with Coach and going to the choir room. I saw Rachel and Finn ahead of me but I had my phone out because I missed your voice so I was trying to get your number when Azimio and the other two came up to me and started to talk funny to me. You said I was stupid to think you cared about but I argued back I swear I did, I even slapped him and that's when he grabbed me and I tried soo hard, San, I really did but he was too strong, I screamed because Finn and Rachel were ahead or I thought Finn was but he didn't come with Rachel to help me. Rachel grabbed the chair and hit him with it, really it gets fuzzy after that. I hope Rachel's alright. Can we be nice to Rachel now because apart from you and Quinn, she treats me the best?"

Santana's blood was boiling, she knew that Britt wasn't lying about Finn being there but she didn't want to scare her girlfriend as she smiled at her. "You're really brave, Britt and we are gonna to be friends with her. We are going to need to help her a lot since we bullied her."

"Oh that is because Quinn's in love with her. I mean it's really clear if you look Santana. Her drawing in the bathroom said it all."

They both laughed as Mrs Pierce came back into the room. "Brittany, they want to run some test soon but after that you can go home with us."

They smiled as Santana got off the bed. "Look I'm going to go see how Berry is, Britt. Your mom will come and get me when we are going though, cool?"

"Of course, oh Sanny give Rach a big hug from me when you see her please."

"Okay, Britt" She said as she wasn't keen on the idea but it made Brittany happy.

* * *

LeRory and Hiram Berry were sitting by Rachel's bed, her injuries weren't too bad considering that it was a linebacker that beat her. They looked at each other as they knew he wasn't going to get away with it. They were glad that her friends cared more about her then getting that monster caught plus they both knew it wasn't hard to track someone down. Hiram held his daugher's unbroken hand as she slowly wakes up. "Where am I?" Rachel said as both Berry men sighed with releif.

"It's okay, honey, you're in the hospital. Can you remember what happened?" LeRory said as he tried to see if her memory was okay, being a doctor kinda made him think of every worst case scenarios.

"I remember helping Brittany Pierce before Azimio and two other football players attacked me. Also the year is 2011, my name is Rachel Barbara Berry, you two are my fathers, LeRory and Hiram Berry, I go to McKinely High and I am dat... actually I used to date Finn Hudson. I am also going to be a big Broadway star one day. Is that good enough for you dad?" Rachel said in a soft voice.

"Well it's good to see that you are still you, honey, you had us worried. You have a broken arm and minor cuts and bruising. They believe you fainted due to the pain of the broken arm." Hiram said as he gently rubbed her good hand. "Also Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and I believe Mike Chang are waiting outside to see how you are."

Rachel smiled, she was actually shocked that Quinn and Santana were still there however she assumed that it was because of Brittany and not her. "As much as I would like to believe they are here for me, daddy, I believe they are here for their friend Brittany is doing and not because of me. I mean it is true that they are in Glee club with me but I do not believe that we are friends despite my many offering of friendship. Anyway do any of you know when I can come home because I would like to lay in my own bed and eat an vegan friendly meal."

"Well honey because you passed out, they want to keep you in overnight so tomorrow and I do believe that they are here to see how you are too, sweetie." LeRory said as he smiled at his daughter.

* * *

Santana came out into the waiting area looking piss off which throw Mike, Puck and Quinn as she paced up and down in the room. "You know I'm gonna kill Finn, I don't care if he is your best friend, Puck, he let Brittany almost get raped." Santana said in a low hiss as all of them look shocked at what was said.

"Wait Finn was there and just walked away?" Mike asked as he cliched his fist, he didn't understand how anyone could not help Brittany or any girl when someone was forcing themselves on them. He just looked at Puck would looked the extact same way as him.

"Yeah, Britts told me that she saw him and Berry walking ahead of her as Azimio grabbed her."

Quinn was strangely quiet throughout this whole thing, she just sat there staring at her feet. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about this because she wanted to take her anger out on Finn for not protecting her girlfriend. "I am gonna kill him too, I don't care if he's my bro or what, he let Rachel get this hurt." Puck said as her slammed his fist into the wall.

Mr Schuester appear as they were all quiet now. He looked at them and said. "Look don't be down I am sure that both Brittany and Rachel will be back on their feet in no time. It could have been a lot worse." he said as Tina, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes came in with him.

"So how's our little diva star and Brittany?" Kurt asked as he sat across from Quinn and Santana.

"Well lady lips, Britts is fine, she has some shock but she's okay and since you are all here. Brittany's my girlfriend but I would like you to keep it to yourself, got it?" Santana said.

"Oh please, we all know about you and Brittany, girl. You really don't hide it well." Mercedes snapped back before she soften a little. "However, we are glad that you are finally admitting it."

"Hudson isn't with you guys is he?" Puck hissed which caused all the members of new directions to look a little shocked.

"He's help Artie out before he came up." Tina said as she looked at her boyfriend still a little confused. "Why is that a big deal?"

"Well because someone let their girlfriend go up against the school's linebacker as well as two other wannabe football players alone." Quinn hissed as everyone that just arrived looked shocked.

Kurt was the most shocked as his wide eyes said it all. "Finn wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't do what?" Finn said as he wheeled Artie into the waiting area as Quinn, Santana and Puck all stood and went for Finn.

* * *

**okay so cliffhanger, please review and I will try to get updates up quickly, they do help me to write more by the way.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Kiss with A Fist

**Okay the long awaited chapter is here yay, sit back and enjoy and disclaimers are the same as always**

* * *

Finn was shocked as he saw the three angry people trying to get to him, everyone was shocked that didn't know what had actually went down at the school. however Mike managed to caught Quinn, Santana was being held by Tina and Mercedes and Puck was trying to get past Blaine and Mr Schue as Finn just stood there. For some reason, Quinn starts to calm down as Mike whispers something into her ear, it was enough to get her to sit down without much of a fight. Mike walked over to Finn and what happened next shocked everyone there including Puck and Santana.

Finn was now on the floor with Mike looking at him with a fury that no-one saw coming, even Tina didn't know what to think. Mike stepped forward as he looked at the giant boy. "You know, I stood by and was quiet for a long time as you did some pretty stupid stuff, Finn. I mean at least we all thought that deep down you were a nice guy but what you didn't do today proved us all wrong." He looked at Finn as he got up. "You let Rachel go in there again THREE guys alone and not to talk about leaving Brittany there after she called out for help, you prick."

Everyone looked shocked and some of them don't really believe that Finn would do that. Finn had always been the leader or hero of the group to the outside. Mr Schue stepped forward to try to calm everything down as he helped Finn up. "I am sure that Finn didn't do that, I believe we should all hear him out before we attack him... well attack him again."

"Well not to be disrespectful, Mr Schue, he didn't really stick up for Kurt when Karofsky was bullying him." Tina said as she went over to see how her boyfriend was. "Well Azimio is his right guard now, he did use that excuse as a reason not to stand up for his own step brother."

"Yeah but he has learned his lesson from that. Guys, we're a family, i am sure that Finn didn't do that. I am sure this is all a misunderstanding." Mr Schue says as Santana rolled her eyes at the teacher protecting his golden boy.

"Oh please we all know that Finnessa can never do anything wrong in your eyes, Schuester, we all know that the giant idiotic would do that hence why female Chang said what she said." Santana said as she had her hands on her hips and her best HBIC stare on as she looks at Finn. "Listen here Finnessa, I don't care what midget wants, what she is getting is away from you. You understand that, you can stay in glee but you go near any of my girls and I will endz you."

Finn having got up was clearly anger what has gotten down, now has his fist clutched as Puck saw that and got in between him and Santana before he started to speak. "Don't even think about it, bro, you may have been my best friend but after all the shit you have done, you can forget about that now. You're lucky Chang got to you first because I wouldn't have stopped at one punch. I am sure that both Quinn and Santana fell the same way." He saw Finn looked more and more pissed as this whole event was going on. They were lucky that they haven't been thrown out yet.

Finn pulled away from Mr Schue as he walks towards Puck. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU THREE EVEN CARING ABOUT RACHEL NOW? YOU BULLIED HER THE MOST OUT OF EVERYONE AND I AM NOT-"

Finn was stopped by a strong arm pulling him back towards the exit. It shocked everyone when it was LeRory Berry that was doing with a fury that no-one had seen before. "You keep your big mouth shut and get out of here before I do something I honestly won't regret, boy." Finn looked stunned at LeRory but he knew when to leave things so he walked away from the waiting room as LeRory turned the glee club members. "Now can you all not try to cause any more trouble here, I do have to work here." He said with a playful smile on his face. "Anyway I am please to tell you all that Rachel is fine, she's a little banged up but I am sure that won't stop her from going to school by the end of the week although, she does have a broken hand so she may need a little help there. Now I need to get back to my daughter, she doesn't want to see anyone at the moment and i hope you all can respect that."

All the members of the New Directions breath a little easier as LeRory went back to his daughter's room. Some of the members of the glee club stated to leave, Puck came over to Quinn and Santana. "Look I got a feeling neither of you are going to leave at the moment but Artie needs to get home and well Finn was his ride. My Truck's the best place to keep his wheelchair so I'm giving him a ride home. Call me if you need anything." He was about to leave before he turned and looked at Quinn. "Oh and Baby Mama, try to look after my hot Jewish American princess a little better then me or Finn did."

Quinn looked shocked before she grabbed his arm. "What do you mean look after Rachel?"

Puck laughed as he looked at Quinn. "Quinn you talk in your sleep and well as much as it hurt my ego, hearing you moan _faster Rachel, harder Rachel _oh and my personal favorite _ohh Rachel, i love you _was something that I kept in my mind for when I need a helping hand to get the Puckzilla up." both Santana and Quinn kinda look disgusted by what Puck said but he shrugged it off. "Look, I _know_, okay. Just don't hurt her like we did, I may not be the guy for her but she's always my Jewish American princess, Jews got to stick together and all."

"You know, Puck, if I didn't know you any better I would have thought you were a sweet guy." Quinn said as she got up and hugged Puck.

"You know if you ever need someone for a threesome, you give old Puckasaurus here a call." He said as Quinn slapped his arm.

"And there the Puck we all know and learned to love." Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

Brittany bounced into the waiting area and into Santana's arms as her mother followed behind. Brit's mom looked at Quinn and smiled as she remember what one of the berry men had asked her to do. "Quinn, LeRory asked me to tell you if you were still here that you could go home now. Rachel isn't going to see anyone at the moment." she noticed Quinn's face fall as she smiled at her. "Hey none of that because they also told me that you could come and visit first time tomorrow if your mother doesn't mind."

Quinn smiled, honestly she didn't care what her mother thought, she was drunk half the time and the other half she was out getting drunk. she likely wouldn't even care if Quinn came home tonight but she nodded as she walked out with Brittany and Santana.

* * *

Early the next morning, Quinn went to the hospital looking forward to see Rachel. She had been worrying all night that maybe her injuries would be worse then she thought, she knew about the broken arm as it was fairly clear from the way the girl was holding her arm when Quinn held her. Also the fact that Quinn saw Rachel pass out didn't help matters much. She was carrying a box of vegan chocolates as she remember that Rachel was vegan as she entered the waiting area for visiting times. The nurse smiled at her as she politely nodded towards them before taking a seat making sure her cheerio uniform doesn't get messed up before LeRory came out to met her. "Should've guessed you would be here this early." he said with a smile on his face

Quinn didn't know what to make of it, she suddenly got really nervous as she looked at the chocolates that she got. "Well I didn't know what time would be best, I thought if I got here before school starts so I could see if she wanted me to get anything from there like where her locker is or anything like that."

LeRory smiled as he could tell that Quinn was nervous, honestly he knew what the girl was going through more then most people but he wasn't going to tell her that. "That's nice of you, just so you know, me and my husband know what you have done to our daughter but we have forgiven you like she has, Quinn. You can relax and I see you are better then that boy, Frank by remember she's vegan."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as LeRory seemed to get Finn's name wrong on purpose which relaxed her a bit more. "Well yeah, I thought it was something that you do when you are in hospital is get chocolates and since you're here, I thought I could get them for her."

LeRory smiled as he walked towards Rachel's room but Quinn just kept still in the waiting area. "Well are you coming, Miss Fabray." LeRory said with a smile on his face.

Quinn smiled as she followed LeRory to the room where Rachel was. As soon as Quinn walked into the room, Rachel's face broke out in a massive grin. "Ah Quinn, you can help me here, I am trying to tell my daddy that our performance of a mash up between I feel pretty and Unpretty was just one of the highlights of my time in Glee. He seems to think that my best performances happen at all the shows. Maybe if Mr Schuester actually had a good idea from time to time, he would consider the possibly of having two girls or two boys sing the duets at the shows, however i believe that two girls would be better as my voice is the best and should be showcased."

Quinn smiled as she noticed that the attack hadn't effected how Rachel was. "Well I can't comment on it being Rachel's best, it was mine. Her voice really does suit most voices in our little club and I believe that it suits mine the best"

Rachel blushed as Hiram looked shocked. "Oh my god, you made my little princess here speak-less and also you made her blush. Oh you're my new favorite."

Rachel snapped out of it and looked at Quinn and smiled as her parents seemed to like Quinn. The Berrys didn't know what was actually going on between Quinn and Rachel but they also thought that the teenagers themselves didn't know what was going on between the two but The Berry Men knew one thing and that was that Quinn was someone that Rachel cared deeply about maybe more deeply then she would admit at the moment.

* * *

**okay did have more planned out for this one but you have all waited way too long for a real update so i thought i would post this for now. anyway a little of Feberry groundwork but don't think it's an easy ride, Finn is a pretty large and annoying bump in the road for those two.**

**next chapter will see what Sue thinks about the whole attack as well as Finn trying to get Rachel back. Also some Tike and Brittana in the next chapter too.  
**

**so reviews help get me writing more plus lets me see what people think of how i am doing with the character so please review. also one question, should Harmony move to McKinley? I thought her character was kinda underdeveloped compared to how much they gave Wade Adams, didn't seem very fair for them both to win the same prize by one gets a much bigger part imo.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Hate is a strong word

**okay had a question in the reviews which i will answer more fully at the end because in this kinda answer why it's happened. however there another reason to why Finn will get Rachel back for a while, basically in this story there is no chance for him to see the errors of his way. mainly because i don't think he ever does in the actual show(although he did earn a few points for breaking up with Rachel and telling her to go to New York without him but after all the shit he did during the other three seasons, he's still a massive douche.) The other reasons, well i let the story tell it because it's a little better that way.**

* * *

Sue Sylvester was someone who knew everything that happened at McKinely and most of the time was the reason for bad things to happen to the kids of this school. She enjoyed the role that she had within the school but one thing that most people never understand is that despite how hard she is on her cheerios, she cared for them like they were her own. Now after a certain jewish gossiper posted that Rachel was hurt saving one of her cheerios, Sue was anger. Sue may not show it but she always respected people who know what they want and go out to get it, she may not like them or what their dreams are but she likes people who goes after what they want and doesn't care what she has to do to get in there. Rachel sending Sunshine to a crackhouse was something that not even her toughest cheerios would have done which made her think if she may have made a mistake in choosing some of them.

However even though she had saw the tape of the attack due to the possibly of camera that she may or may not have instilled at the school during the summer break four years ago, she wanted to seem like she didn't know what happened to Figgins, so she called in her co head cheerleader and one of the victims of the attack to her office. She heard a knock at the door and looked to see Brittany and Santana walk into the room. "Ah Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle-Fake Boobs, sit." Sue said pointing to the two empty chairs across from her desk, which both cheerios sat on as Sue smiled. "Now there was something that happened on Monday that neither or Fabray told me about, now I have had to hear this from that gossip jew, Jacob so i want you two to tell me what happened?"

Santana stiffen as she heard what Sue said, she was worried that she would going to get replaced as co captain for not protecting the cheerio and more importantly her girlfriend, Brittany. Brittany leaned over and held Santana's hand which give her the courage to start talking. "Well coach one of those idiotic jocks thought that he and two newbies could have some fun with Britts here. The Midget was the one that went in to help her and we have been at the hospital with Brittany and her until school was over. Also Quinn isn't here yet as she is going to see if Berry needs anything."

Sue smiled, knowing that they have left out one minor detail that she wanted to get to. She nodded before she looked at her computer which was actually off pretending to read from it and Jacob's blog, who may have gotten the information from a certain cheerleading coach that may or may not have gotten the information from her cameras. "Well it seems to stat that one freakish tall manchild was seen walking away after getting in a fight with Berry only a few feet away from the classroom that she and Brittany was attacked, so is that true?"

Brittany looks confused as she thought she had gotten that part wrong but Sue just confirmed it to her. Santana smiled softly as she squeezed her hand, she may not have chosen to do anything to Finn yet but that could all change. "Well that seems to be what happened, coach, honestly with everything that happened Britt was in shock so she wasn't sure but if there another source as well as his past action then I am sure that T-Rex was there."

Brittany smiled before looking at Sue "We aren't going to do anything to Rachel are we? because San said I could be friends with her out in the open and I'm excited about that, Rachel's a great hugger." Brittany said a little worried that Sue would have something planned for Rachel, Santana was worried about that too although she would try to make sure that didn't happen but she knew Sue would get what she wanted in the end.

"Well actually I never had a problem with Rachel, well apart from the fact that she is a child that always seems to stand up to me that is. She reminds me of myself at her age, not in looks but in the way she won't let anyone stand in her way." Both Santana and Brittany were stunned at what Sue just admitted to them there. "I mean sending Sunshine to a crackhouse so she wouldn't steal her spot was something I myself have considered doing to a certain Curly Haired vest addict but now I don't want to see like I copy a student. The problem I have is with William, he not only plays favorites with that Glee Club but also pretends to be different from me."

"Well he's a man and you're a woman so you are different." Brittany said confused at what Sue was getting at there.

"Well yes that is true but I care about my cheerios, well some of them anyway but I don't play favorites. Hell your little glee club has warmed my heart and after what you all did for my sister after all I have done to you, well not even Sue Sylvester can hate a club that does that. Now the pointless swimming clubs are on my list as well as William Schester." Sue said as she tired to put the two cheerios' minds at rest. She smiled as she turned to face them again. "Now I don't expect Berry to take this but this is more of a symbol." Sue puts out a box from under her desk which was clearly a cheerio uniform. "This is to be given to Berry the next time you see, even if she doesn't accept it, she is now to be treated like she is apart of my cheerios which means that I expect you, Santana to get across to the other cheerios that Rachel is not a point of attack. Maybe more that to a more fitting target. Now get out of here, ladies."

Santana nods as Brittany starts to clap her hands in excitement as she takes the box from desk as they both link pinkies and walk out of the room. Sue wasn't really changing her mind on the New Directions, they were a useless club but she did believe that they have be room for another Glee Club in McKinley High and she knew just the person to track it down but she knew that until she had proof that William was playing favorites or a complaint from a student that there wasn't much that she could do with her plans. However she knew William and knew it was only a matter of time before his golden boy messed up again and this time there would be no turning back.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in her hospital room without both her parents, her fathers still had to work and despite them trying to change Rachel's mind, she told them that she would be fine here for a few hours. She knew that she wouldn't have to wait long because her dad LeRory worked at the hospital would likely check up on her a few times. In fact she heard the door open and didn't even look up from her book as she started to talk. "Dad, I am fine as you can see, I'm on painkillers and the staff are being very helpful with any of my request so you ca..." Rachel looked up to see the last person she would have thought to be standing there. "Finn, what are _you_ doing here?"

Finn had some flowers and chocolates with him as he placed them next to the ones that Quinn got her. "Well you're my girlfriend and I thought that I should say sorry for not protecting you from those three."

Rachel was shocked, sure part of her wanted Finn to stand up and be a man but something in her knew that he just wanted her back. "Well maybe if you had stood up for your friend, Brittany, I wouldn't be here with a broken arm. Also you know I can't eat normal chocolates, Finn so why did you bring them here?" Rachel shook her head as she thought that her old enemy knew more about her then her own boyfriend. At least Quinn got her Vegan chocolates even if she did end up eating half of them.

"Oh right, Vegan, sorry forget what that was about, I thought it was just meat like streaks and that. Also I was talking about Brittany, Rachel. I mean don't you think it's a little strange that Azimo attacked Brittany of all people. I mean everyone knows what happens if you mess with her. I am talking about her, Santana and Quinn, it is clear that they are playing you to get back in Sue's good books, I mean they are Cheerios again" Finn said which made Rachel think a bit, what he said kinda of made sense but then why did Quinn come and see her this morning it made no sense.

Rachel looked at the half eaten chocolates and smiled as she looked at Finn. "Then why did Quinn stop by and say that she would pick up any homework that I had as well as bring me _**VEGAN** _chocolates unlike you, Finn."

Finn shook his head as he looked at Rachel, he didn't care what anyone thought about him, he was making sure that Rachel didn't leave him. "Why do you think? The prank went wrong, I mean they aren't totally heartless, Rachel. I am sure they feel bad about it but why do you think she is being nice after hating you for so long, that makes no sense."

As much as Rachel wanted to argue back, she couldn't help but agree that Quinn being nice made no sense after everything that happened. It would explain what Quinn said about Santana having her back too that they all felt bad that the prank went wrong and it wouldn't be the first time someone had played a prank on her like this. She looked at Finn and had one more question to ask. "Why should I trust what you say, Finn" She said softly wanting any reason to trust someone.

Finn smiled as he looked at her. "Because I have never lied about how much I love you, Rachel." He went to the bed and took her hand as she looked lost in thought. "I'll always have your back and I'm sorry that I didn't protect you from them but I promise that from now on they won't get close to you, Rachel." Rachel was unsure what to do but Finn knew that he wasn't going to let Santana, Quinn or Brittany get in the way of them being together. In the end Finn was going to make Rachel see that she only had him even if that wasn't true.

* * *

Brittany, Santana and Quinn was heading to the hospital, Quinn was still trying to work out why Sue was being nice about them looking out for Rachel. She could understand respecting the girl for what she did to Sunshine as Sue also did enjoy when people did stuff like that but to basically say that she was on the Cheerios but not have to do anything was something that not even Quinn got let away with. "So you are telling me that is what she said, Santana? I mean doesn't it seem fishy to you." Quinn said as Santana tried to find a parking spot.

"Well yeah at first, Q, I mean she was talking about how she didn't even hate the Glee Club anymore just Mr Schue, so I was right there with you until she handed me the box with the Cheerio uniform. I mean you know what she is like them and she didn't even expect her to take it." Santana said as she smiled at Brittany in the rear view mirror. "Fabray stop looking a gift horse in the mouth, be thankful that you can get your mack on with Midget without getting anything from Sue."

"It's not that simple Santana, I mean I really don't want to get kicked out of my home yet again. I know that I told you but telling everyone else is tough, maybe Puck knowing is easier but the other may not take it so well. Also we all know Finn won't give up and we need him for Glee at the moment." Quinn said trying to argue that it was a bad idea but either Brittany or Santana was buying it.

Brittany wasn't really very happy with Finn at the moment, she just really learned that he allowed her and Rachel to get hard and that wasn't very nice. Santana parked the car in the parking lot before heading up to the hospital. "Well I think you and Rachie are better together then her and Finn. Finn's not nice and he was supposed to be the leader of the glee. How can he lead if he lets people get hurt, I don't understand."

Santana softly smiled at her girlfriend as she held her hand, she knew that there was a lot that Brittany couldn't understand but for once Santana was with Brittany on not understanding this, sure Finn didn't have the best relationships with two of the cheerios but Brittany did nothing to him and yet he was going to let her get hurt in a way that no person should be. "I don't understand either, Britts but we just need to make sure that we lead ourselves now."

Quinn smiled as they walked towards Rachel's hospital room, she couldn't wait to see what Rachel would do when she saw what Sue had given her, sure it wasn't her thing but the fact that she was protected by the cheerios meant a lot. She walked into the room with Brittany and Santana to see a thoughtful Rachel sitting on her bed. Quinn smiled as she started to talk. "Hey Rachel, hope you don't mind but Britt wanted to thank you and Santana came along for the ride."

Brittany rushed to Rachel and give her a massive hug as Rachel looked a little confused, however she returned the hug before Brittany started to talk. "Thank you, Rachie and it's awesome that we can be friends now but honest I was always your super secret ninja friend. You are the best hugger minus Santana but we do that naked and it's a lot more fun naked."

Santana blushed which made Quinn laughed a little. Quinn was a little worried because Rachel had said a word for a while now as she placed the box in font of Rachel. "You okay, Rachel, you haven't said a word since we have arrived. Anyway we were told to give you this." Rachel looked at the box and opened it as she pulled out the cheerio uniform. "Now from what I understand, you don't need to join, this is more about Sue having your back for anything you need."

Rachel stared at the uniform for a while still silence as all three cheerios started to worry. Rachel dropped the cheerio uniform in the box before before she turned to Quinn. "This is some sort of joke, Right? I mean you really think I'll believe that two of the girls that has hated me from the moment I got to McKinely are now my biggest supports and that Sue, the woman that has tried to take away everything that makes me the person I am today, has told you to give me this so I know that she has my back. Do you really believe that I am that stupid, Quinn?"

Quinn was a little hurt by what Rachel had just said, she knew it would take a lot to get her trust but she thought that she was tried was a good sign that she was being honest. Santana looked guilty as she thought that she could have said something sooner to Quinn to make this not happen and Brittany simply wasn't sure what the problem was. "I... Rachel I just want to be here for you as your friend." Quinn said trying to calm the diva down a little.

"No, Quinn, after all the times I've offered you my friendship, you never took it. Finn pointed out some things that made sense, now I don't believe that Brittany willingly took part in this but I do believe this could have all been a prank to humiliate me gone wrong." Rachel said as she looked at the hurt looking cheerio now standing beside her. Rachel takes the box and forcibly shoves it into Quinn's hands as she looks at her. "Just take your pity presents and go, please."

"I am not going to leave you when you have been told li..." Quinn was going to plead her case when the door opens and Finn walks into the room. "What the hell are you doing here, Finn?"

"Finn's my boyfriend, Quinn, he has every right to be here, where as you have hated me all my life and don't have any rights to be here at the moment, Please leave." Quinn looked destroyed by this as Santana looked at Finn wanting to kill him but Brittany squeezed her hand and made her look at Quinn. Santana couldn't do anything, she had to get Quinn away from this before it broke her completely, Brittany was smart enough to see this before anyone else. Brittany and Santana took Quinn away from the room and the hospital.

* * *

Santana helped Quinn into her home as she looked at for her parents, luckily they weren't home so she could talk about this easily without outing her best friend to her parents or herself. Brittany followed the pair into the house and looked at them. "We need to make Rachel see that we just want to be her friends, I mean I really like her and she is really a great singer." Brittany said as she sat next to Quinn and Santana "Maybe if we make her a g..."

"We do nothing!" Quinn finally spoke as she still held onto the uniform that was meant for Rachel. "We don't try to change her mind at all, we don't become like Finn. We simply protect her and let her be happy."

Santana looked at Quinn knowing that the blonde just didn't want to be hurt, she didn't buy the whole Finchel thing, they were just annoying and it just looked fake to Santana. However she wanted to give Quinn something, she knew that hearing all of that from Rachel was tough but at least for now she could agree to what Quinn was saying, it wasn't like Finn wouldn't mess it up on his own. "Okay, Quinn, well do just that, we'll make sure that Rachel is safe and leave Finn alone." Brittany looked at Santana knowing what she was doing, despite what everyone thought, Brittany knew that Santana was a softie at heart.

* * *

**Well another chapter and well like i said at the top, i put Finchal together again for a reason, one i believe it's something that would actually happen in the show and i'm trying to make it very much like the show as if Finn and a few others weren't good people(something that i believe points of how the shows goes proves). Anyway don't worry they won't be together for that long, it's more a bump in the road and to make it clear that Both Quinn and Santana need to prove something to Rachel before she trusts them.**

**Anyway next one will be set a few weeks ahead and we'll get find out who the new QB for the titans will be, reviews make me feel warm and when i'm warm i type faster.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Time After Time

**okay thanks for all the reviews and for one reviewer, I haven't really chosen what to do with David K. yet, as much as i do like him as a character I do think what the show writers did with him did work well but not sure yet. **

**Anyway onwards and for this chapter, there's a new QB for the titan as well as a brand new student to McKinley High.**

* * *

It had been a month since Rachel was let out of hospital and a month that was the toughest that Quinn has ever had to deal with. Finn wasn't really letting Rachel out of his slights for a while and some of the Glee Club had worried about that. Not all as many still refused to believe what was on Jacob's blog and some just didn't know everything about it. Blaine had transfer in from Dalton and the glee hadn't really found that last member they need to make sectionals yet either. Rachel worried about that a lot as Finn walked down the hall with her. Rachel smiled as she leaned into him a little bit. "Thanks for making sure no one does anything mean to me, Finn, I know I have said it before but it means a lot."

Finn smiles having taking credit for the cheerios hard work as he gives Rachel a kiss on the forehead. "No problem, Rach, I mean it's the least I could do since I allowed you to get hurt both by those footballers and by the unholy trinity. I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend, anyway where are you getting your cast off."

Rachel was starting to get annoyed by her cast, she knew it was important to have but that didn't mean that she had to like it. This had been a setback to getting ready for sectionals and she wanted to have it off so she could help New Directions to their first glee national title. "I think it's another two weeks which is something that I may take up with my doctor as my arm is perfectly fine and I believe that they have wanted me to have this on longer because of my dad who works there." Finn kinda flinched at the mention of her dad because since Rachel got hurt, it was safe to say that both the Berry man didn't like Finn much. Rachel rubbed his arm with her good hand as she looked at him softly. "Sorry about my fathers, Finn, they can be very protective of me which I am sure you can understand being that I am a only child of two gay men."

"Yeah, sure it's totally understandable, I blame myself a bit for what happened too. If only I had been more careful with the way that I broke it off with Quinn then maybe she wouldn't have set all of that up on you." Finn said as Rachel still wasn't sure about that, she knew that it all kinda of made sense but something was off with it at the same time but she trusted Finn. He was the first person at McKinely to really like her for being herself.

"Don't blame yourself, Finn, it's not your fault that she was in the way of true love." Rachel said as she leaned up and give him a kiss on the lips. Rachel had convinced herself that she was indeed in love with Finn Hudson. She wasn't sure what she was thinking about when she actually believe that Quinn may have cared for her. "I am just happy that her tricks and pranks haven't broken us up, Finn."

Finn stopped as she turned to look at Rachel as he took her good hand as he looked into her eyes. "Look I know I've made this promise before but this time I really mean it, I'll never break up with you again, Rachel." He gave her hand a kiss before he looked up at her. "You're the most beautiful girl in the entire world, Rachel and I know you're going to be a star one day and I'm going to be with you." He soft leaned in and give Rachel a kiss as Quinn looked on before she turned and rushed to the nearest bathroom before tears began to fall from her eyes.

* * *

Puck wasn't the smartest of guys, he didn't know a lot but he knew that Finn was a massive douche-bag and had forever changed to him. It wasn't enough that he let his hot Jewish American princess get a broken arm but he also hurt his baby mama by not only telling Rachel a pack of lies but using Quinn's hard work to get brownie points for himself. He had tired to talk to Rachel but he always got the same answer that Finn was her boyfriend blah blah blah, all Puck had was watching out for Rachel and be ready to be there for when Finn fucked up again. Puck watched Finn and Rachel eat lunch away from the other glee club member, most of who pretended that what happened before didn't happen but he did have some allies in this. "Puck, I don't think that staring at Finn will make him disappoint." Mike said as he patted Puck on the shoulders.

Puck turned and smiled at his fellow bro, one good thing that came out of this mess with that Mike and Puck had became better bros with an unspoken agreement that they would be Berry's protectors when she need them. Puck also got to know Tina a bit better which was good because she was also as much into CoD as he was. It kinda shocked Puck due to how Tina reacted to Arite but she explained that was because it was the only thing they did, she wanted couple stuff too. "Yeah I know, bro but still doesn't hurt to try. I just don't understand what she sees in him to take him back after what he did." Puck said as Tina and Mike nodded a little.

"Oh please, it wasn't like he hurt Rachel, himself. Maybe we should all just stop talking about the diva because lord knows she doesn't need an ego boast." Mercedes said as she was eating her tots but it was the wrong time to say that as not only was she in earshot of both Changs and Puck but Santana and Brittany had just arrived at the table too and Santana wasn't best pleased with the diva's attitude.

"Now listen here, Wheezy, because I am only going to say this one and you better listen up good because I know you didn't just break one of the new rules that not only been handed down by the unholy trinity but approved by Sue herself too. You better best stop talking shit about the midget or I will go all lima heights on your fat ass, oh and that's fat with a f and not the cool mid 90s version, you got me." Santana was now full on HBIC mode and most people at the table was still stunned by Santana sticking up for Berry.

"Yeah and it rude to be mean to her, she doesn't say anything bad about you, Mercedes." Brittany butted in as she held Santana's hand under the table as they weren't really out at the school yet. Santana just wanted to be ready and be out to her parents before the whole school knew about it.

"Whatever and I have to say that's it's still creepy you sticking up for her Santana." Mercedes said as she looked at the latina who looked like she wanted to go for the diva but Brittany rubbed the back of her hand to keep her calm as the rest of the gleeks eat their lunch.

One by one they started to leave the table until it was only Puck, Santana and Brittany left at the table. Puck was worried because he hadn't seen his baby mama here yet and he looked at the couple across from him. "Yo, where my baby mama, Santana?"

Brittany looked sad as Santana tried to make her feel better, honestly Quinn was worrying both Santana and Brittany, she was eating but she was eating what Sue told the cheerios to eat and only that. Sue never actually expected everyone to stick to the diet that she plans but at least don't overdo it, however Quinn was doing it and she was doing it on the fields as she ran laps to keep fit. "Q is taking the whole Rachel thing hard, Puckerman. She can't be around that." She said pointed to Finn and Rachel being all coupley at the other table.

* * *

Quinn was just finished her laps and was about to hit the showers when she was called into Sue's office by Becky. Sue wasn't sure what to make of this new Quinn that she had, she had told Quinn that she wasn't allowed to be captain because she felt that it wasn't in her best interests which Quinn agreed to but now she was out training everyone on the squad and really it was hard not to make her captain. Quinn walked in and sat down on the chair that was there as Sue looked at Quinn. "Now Q, I feel like I have to repeat myself with what I told you at the begin of the year and honestly I'm not happy about it. You do know that no matter what you, you won't be my captain, I have two prefect good captains in Becky Jackson and Jugs McGee. You know I don't like to repeat myself."

Quinn looked at Sue, she could understand how this looked from the outside, she was putting in work to take back the captain's role that she may think she deserves but that wasn't case, she didn't want to be captain anymore. She was enjoying her cheerleading again without that pressure of being the prefect captain. "Well Coach, you don't need to worry, I have no interest in become the cheerio's captain again." She said which made Sue looked at her a little funny.

Sue was always a good judge of character but Quinn was one of the few that honestly confused her, her and that Broadway wannabe Berry were the two that she never really understood. Maybe it was their need to date a manchild that confused her when both of them could easily do better not that Sue would say that to either. She looked at Quinn trying to work out why the girl was doing extra work at lunch. "So why are you not eating lunch with your gleeks?"

Quinn sighed as she really didn't want this talk and getting from Sue was worse then getting from anyone, well maybe not Rachel or Mr Schue but anyone that she thought still cared about her anyway. "I just want to be at my best for both the New Directions and your Cheerios, Coach." Quinn said with the most fake smile that Sue has ever seen.

"You can drop the fake smile and actually tell me what's wrong, Fabray?" Sue knew that something was up, the way Quinn had thrown herself into the Cheerios had shown that, not that there was anything wrong with having a mini Sue about but Quinn was better as Quinn, she was stronger that way and that's what Sue lacked last year at Regionals, her and the other two. She slowly remember what they said about Quinn visiting Rachel and turned to Quinn with a softest in her eyes that Quinn had never seen. "Is this because of that Manchild and Berry getting back together?"

Quinn was stunned she knew that Sue couldn't have known about her little crush on Rachel and also the fact that she didn't use any nickname other then Berry for Rachel. She started to tear up a little as she tried to keep herself together but she could hear those words from Rachel all over again. "Sh... Berry didn't believe th... she thought we planned a prank that went wrong and caused her to get hurt but we didn't. She wouldn't believe me, coach."

Sue really did feel for the girl, she didn't know what the real reason for Quinn's bad reaction to that but she had a good idea that maybe Santana and Brittany where the only ellens in her Cheerios. Sue got up and took a tissue from her drawer before she hands it to Quinn. "Well if it makes you feel better, I am sure that Manchild will mess up again and if he doesn't, I hear that there a new student in this school who may mess up his prefect little world that he's created for himself as the hero." Sue smiled as Quinn looked a little confused at everything that just happened as she wiped her tears away.

* * *

Finn was pissed, he thought that this year was going to awesome, he was going to go out with the girl of his dreams, he was going to win nationals with the New Directions and he was going to be the Quarterback for the titans this year since Sam had to transfer out of the school since his parents moved. One of those things was taking away from him, some new kid named Nathan had taken the QB role from under his nose and he seemed to know Puck too. He walked into the choir room having arrived for Glee to see Rachel. Rachel knew something was up with Finn as she looked at him. "What's up, Finn?"

Finn looked at Rachel trying to calm down from the fact he wasn't the QB anymore, in fact he wasn't sure that he would get it back as the kid was really good. "Nothing much, just some new kid came in and took the Quarterback for the titans, Rach, I mean I'm mad because this was our year, you know, to get it right." Rachel smiled as she heard Finn quote her song back to her.

"Don't worry about that too much, as long as you are on the team you will get it right." Rachel said as she tried to be the supportive girlfriend again. She wasn't sure why it was a big deal to be honest but if it meant a lot to Finn she would be supportive because that's what she was meant to do after all. "Sam took it last year but you got it back, I'm sure you'll get it back again."

Finn was getting frustrated with the way that it didn't seem a big deal to his girlfriend, the fact was that to Finn it shouldn't be a question of getting it back. After all last year, he not only got all of New Directions back together but also got the football team the state championship on the same day. He was the hero that day and that should be enough to keep his spot as the team's Quarterback. "You don't get it, I should be the Quarterback after what I did last year, I was the guy that won the state championship, Rachel."

Rachel wasn't really sure what she could do, she was actually glad that Finn wasn't the QB because then they would be less chance of him getting hurt but she knew what it meant to him and she wanted him to have everything he wanted, it's what you do for the person you love. "Finn, I am sure that he isn't that good, maybe Coach just wants to try something different for a few games but you are better then him." Rachel sat next to Finn as she took his hand as the rest of the Glee club member started to arrive.

Quinn arrived just in front of Brittany and Santana and stop dead as she saw the little inmate moment between Rachel and Finn, Brittany and Santana felt sorry for their best friend as they unlinked their pinkies and link arms with Quinn at both sides. "Don't worry, Q, Me and Sanny have your back no matter what. I am sure that Finn will do something stupid soon or later. He's not the sharpest tool in the warehouse."

Santana smiled at Brittany getting the saying wrong, she expect that she does that on purpose sometimes to take someone's mind off a problem and it seemed to work as Quinn looked at Brittany. "Don't you mean Tool-box, Brittany?"

Brittany smiled innocently at Quinn as she shook her head. "Nope, I was meaning that Finn is really dumber then most, Q, especially when it comes to Rachel. I mean she can't remember that Rachel is a vulcan."

"You mean Vegan, Britt-Britt." Santana said not really talking down to her, more just correctly her so she knew it was vegan.

"Oh that's better, I was worried that Rachel would using that death grip on Santana one day." Quinn and Santana started to laugh as they walked to their seats as Puck walked in with Mike and Tina with a huge grin on his face.

All three cheerios look at Puck like he is a mad man but he shrugs as he takes a seat near them. Puck knew something that no-one but Mike knew and he made Mike Bro-swear not to tell anyone, not even Tina why he was smiling so much. "Just wait and see, trust me when I say that you'll like the surprise." Everyone was that in New Directions was now in the choir room as they waited for the always late, Mr Schue. Puck had hoped that this surprise would happen before Schue turned up because he knew that Schue wouldn't want to see Golden Boy upset anymore.

"I still think that's it's totally unfair that I am not Quarterback, Rachel. I mean the kid is only a junior, he can have next year to get the Quarterback role. I should get it because not only have I got a proven track record but I am a senior and this is my last year." Finn was still ranting about not getting the Quarterback spot to Rachel and while she was trying to be the supportive girlfriend, she did kinda have doubts that he would do the same with the subject would bore him as much as it bored her. She looked at Finn who was now staring at the door with an angry look on his face. "What are you doing here? Going to rub it in even more that you stole my spot."

Rachel turned to see who had taken her boyfriend spot on the football team and was shocked at who she saw at the doorway of the choir room. She gasped as she got up and run over the boy and give him a hug which confused everyone but Puck and Mike who was watching on knowing who this Nathan was. Puck had met him once before he was even at McKinley, sure the boy had changed but in some ways he didn't, plus it help that he told Puck his name again. The boy smiled as he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Hey Rachel, how's my favorite cousin doing those days?"

* * *

**Yup the new quarterback is actually Rachel's cousin and my own character, he isn't going to be a massive role, more someone who Rachel can always trust at McKinley and really help open her eyes to how shitty Finn is really. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the character(even if he hasn't done much but hey he's pissed off Finn already so some may be happy with that haha) and the chapter.  
**

**Next Chapter will see the fallout to that as well as a little more from the new Berry at McKinley and he isn't really like Rachel. Also he may have some outside help from an unlikely(or maybe likely if you all guess the right one) source. Plus new glee members Sugar(yes she will get in first time) and Rory.  
**

**Anyway reviews help me thanks to all the wonderful reviews so far but honestly tell me what you like and didn't like and that stuff.  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Why Let You're Voice be Tamed

**okay i know it's a little late but life happens, i won't really be able to update as much as I want due to real life stuff but please trust me when I sau that I am not going to leave this story without a real ending as I do really have plans for it, so I hope you all will still read what I write. Anyway more about the new Berry now.**

* * *

Nathan Berry was the cousin of Rachel Berry and as much as they used to spend a lot of time together when they were younger, they were totally different people. For one, Nathan wasn't really someone who took getting picked out without lashing out. He also doesn't take someone picking on Rachel lightly either, once when Rachel was seven and Nate was only six, someone thought it was clever to mock Rachel at the park to which Nate hit him in the nuts with his soccer ball by "Accident".

He moved away with his mother got a job across the country and not really seeing his dad to the fact that he didn't like his mother brother, Hiram and his husband, LeRory. His mother got a new job in Lima working at the hospital as a nurse now which allowed Nathan to surprise his cousin with him turning up at what he knew would be her favorite thing at McKinely, the Glee Club but he knew that wasn't to the end of the day, luckily for Nathan, he knew Puck from the old days when Hiram used to take Rachel and Nate to temple. Nate's mother wasn't really a big believer in faith but thought that Nate should at least experience it for himself as a youngster.

Puck and Nate kinda hit it off again right away and it got better when Nate spoke about being quarterback in his old high school, which meant that he could maybe take Finn's place as QB. They did have to talk Besite into not using Nate's second name but once they said that it was because he wanted to surprise his cousin and they didn't trust Finn with it, it wasn't hard for her to do. Needless to say that she was glad for a Quarterback that could actually remember plays and not need them told to him time and time again like Finn needed. Puck also filled in Mike so that Nate would have a lot more support in the team.

Nate was walking down to the hallways of McKinley high having just been told that he has taken the Quarterback role and Finn was moved to Half Back when an older blonde woman smiled as she walked up to him. "Boy Streisand, just the person I was looking for. Nice to see that this school's football team is actually getting some talent instead of a mentally challenged manchild that we have had for years."

Nate was confused about who the hell this woman was as he didn't get the nickname either until he remember who his cousin's idol was and he put two and two together. "Thanks, I guess but more importantly since only my teachers, my coach, Puck and an Asian named Mike knows who I am, I am guessing that you are either my stalker which means I should be calling the nearest adult to arrest you or... well actually I don't know any other way that you could know that."

The blonde woman just smiles as looks at Nate which kinda creeps him out a little. "I like you kid, not many have the guts to stand up to Sue Sylvester, one being your cousin Stresisand. Anyway I may have across to some cameras that may not be traced back to me and may have overhead some things about you being Rachel's cousin. Just thought I would introduce myself since you may be needing my help which isn't for totally unselfish reason, more that we could have a common goal."

Nate looked confused as Sue walked away as Punk and Mike walked up behind him. "God Finn's face was priceless when you made that pass that he couldn't. Hell wouldn't shock me if the idiot thought that he would get the spot because he was older then you." Puck said as he walked a little ahead of Nate. "Just hang back here for about five then come to the room I showed you and Rachel will be there. I want to get a seat for the fireworks haha."

Nate shrugged as Mike walked past him too smiling as he was glad that Finn wasn't getting everything his own way. Nate waiting the five mins before he headed the room that Puck told him to go to before he walked into the room and had a pissed off Finn looking pissed at him. "What are you doing here? Going to rub it in even more that you stole my spot."

Nate wasn't really caring about what the giant idiot as he stood there and watch his cousin get up and run over to him for a massive hug as he wrapped his arms around the small diva before he began to speak. "Hey Rachel, how's my favorite cousin doing those days?" he smiled as he said that and most of the gleeks seem to know why he was.

However that doesn't seem to stop a certain member getting up and looking pissed why what is happening as he looks at Rachel. "What the hell is going on here?" Finn said as he was getting more and more annoyed by what he was seeing.

"I believe he just said they're cousin, Finpet, maybe we should all speak slower for you?" Santana said as she rolled her eyes at what she was seeing from him, not that Quinn's jealousy was much better but at least she wasn't making a scene by the two cousin hugging. "Anyway what's with Finn getting mad at Boy Berry anyway?"

"Oh that's the best part, Nate there just beat Finn here to the Quarterback position and now he has to play half back." Puck said as he smirks which seems to only annoy Finn even more.

Rachel smiled as she looked at Nate before she slaps him on the arm as she looks at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why didn't you tell my dads that you were coming back either for that matter, Nathan? Wait does Auntie Liz know you are here?" All those questions came thick and fast out of Rachel's mouth in true berry style as Nathan just laughs.

"Yeah, Mom got a job at the hospital, she starts this weekend and I start here today and seem like I took your boyfriend's spot. On that matter, really Rachel, him?" Nate asked as he looked at Rachel, sure he didn't actually know Finn too well but when he couldn't remember a simple play that every quarterback know when he was meant to be the QB for years here, he knew that Finn was dumb.

Rachel looked over at Finn and sighed before she began to ask her cousin's question. "Well he's a sweet boy and he was very first real friend here. I mean he stop all the bully for me and everythin..."

"No he didn't, Rachie. That was all Q and San's doing." Brittany said having been eardropping on what was happening so she could maybe help Quinn get Rachel. "I mean no-one would actually listen to Finn when it comes to that."

Rachel didn't know what to say, she knew that Finn would claim that Brittany was lying but she could tell that she wasn't. Brittany always did tell the truth when it was something like this and she could tell that was just what she was doing. Rachel was still confused as Nate could see that before he turned and looked at Rachel. "Who told you that Finn did it, Rach?" he asked the diva.

Rachel just looked over at Finn and Nate managed to put two and two together and knew that he had been lying to his cousin which meant that he was pretty much on his shit list now. He narrowed his eyes at the boy who seemed to be about to come over when Mr Schue walked into the room and smiled as he saw Rachel and a new person there. "Oh Rachel, nice to see you that you found us a new member, what's your name?" Mr Schue said as he looked at Nate.

Nate was about to say that he wasn't here to join this glee club as he knew how Rachel took those things but Finn beat him to it. "Well we don't know if he is good enough for the club, Mr Schue."

Everyone turned and looked at Finn as everyone knew that it didn't matter if you can't sing or dance, everyone got in. Santana rolled her eyes again as she got up and stared at the manchild in front of her. "Did you take a blow to the head when Rachel's cousin knocked you off your spot, Finpet because everyone gets in New Directions, even if they can't sing or dance, one of other captain sure as hell can't do either."

"SANTANA!" Mr Schue said as Brittany, Puck and Quinn giggled at her saying that and Finn got angry at it.

Santana waved off Mr Schue before she started to talk again. "Also he's Rachel's cousin, you honestly believe he isn't good because we all know how many times she told us about how she could improve our voices and there someone who likely was about her from an early age and she was likely just as annoying back then."

"Hey" was all that Rachel could say as Nate simply shrugged as it was true that Rachel forced him to do what she called Boardway training with her.

"Anyway my point is he is likely twice the singer and dancer that you are." Santana finished as Finn looked ready to kill but he wasn't stupid enough to attack Santana as he knew what would happen.

"While I can't really say who is better, Nathan does have a very nice tune to his voice and would be very strong assert to the New Directions. You need to join, Nathan, I know that you're not really into this such of thing but it would help m..." Rachel was about to start a long speak when Nathan just put his arm on her shoulder to let her know to stop.

Rachel's face fall as she thought that meant he was going to do but Nathan simply smiled. "You don't always have to talk me into stuff sometimes douchebags do that for you, Rach." Nate said staring at Finn as he said Douchebag.

"Well he still needs to sing something everyone had to sing to get into the Glee Club." Finn piped up as everything shook their head at how proud he looked at that he may have got one over on Nate.

Mr Schue looked at Nate as he given him a smile. "Well those are the rules but if you're not ready then you are welcome to stay a..."

Nate smiled as he walked over to the piano and asked Brad for the sit. "Nah it's okay, I am a Berry after all. We always have something in the tank for this even if it's forced." He said as he stuck his tongue out to Rachel which caused her to shake her head a little at the childish act of her cousin. He walked over to the piano and starts to play something.

_You've got the words to change a nation_  
_ But you're biting your tongue_  
_ You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence_  
_ Afraid you'll say something wrong_  
_ If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_  
_ So come, on come on_  
_ Come on, come on_  
_ You've got a heart as loud as lions_  
_ So why let your voice be tamed?_  
_ Baby we're a little different_  
_ There's no need to be ashamed_  
_ You've got the light to fight the shadows_  
_ So stop hiding it away_  
_ Come on, Come on_

_ I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_ I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_ So put it in all of the papers,_  
_ I'm not afraid_  
_ They can read all about it_  
_ Read all about it _

_ At night we're waking up the neighbours_  
_ While we sing away the blues_  
_ Making sure that we remember yeah_  
_ Cause we all matter too_  
_ If the truth has been forbidden_  
_ Then we're breaking all the rules_  
_ So come on, come on_  
_ Come on, come on,_  
_ Let's get the tv and the radio_  
_ To play our tune again_  
_ It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_  
_ There's no need to be afraid_  
_ I will sing with you my friend_  
_ Come on, come on_

_ I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_ I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_ So put it in all of the papers,_  
_ I'm not afraid_  
_ They can read all about it_  
_ Read all about it_

_ Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_ So when did we all get so fearful?_  
_ Now we're finally finding our voices_  
_ So take a chance, come help me sing this_  
_ Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_ So when did we all get so fearful?_  
_ And now we're finally finding our voices_  
_ So take a chance, come help me sing this_

_ I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_ I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_ So put it in all of the papers,_  
_ I'm not afraid_  
_ They can read all about it_  
_ Read all about it_

_ I wanna sing, I wanna shout_  
_ I wanna scream till the words dry out_  
_ So put it in all of the papers,_  
_ I'm not afraid_  
_ They can read all about it_  
_ Read all about it_

Everyone clapped and cheered as Nate just shrugged and Finn looked pissed too. Mr Schue got up from his chair and smiled. "Well looks like there not just one talented Berry at McKinley High anymore, welcome to the New Directions, Nathan."

Rachel was a little quiet as she walked up to Nathan and slapped him on the arm "What have I told you about keeping up with your vocal training, Nate. As much as it sounded good to an untrained ear, you were rather flat on a few notes." Rachel was always doing this which made Nathan laugh as he shook his head.

He knew that unless he did a pitch prefect song that he would never been good enough for Rachel but singing was her thing, sports was his, true he could sing thanks to an older cousin who forced him to take lesions from her but sports was where he was best. "Look Rach, I keep telling you, singing isn't my thing. I prefer sports but since Glee means a lot to you and if I join we get to hang out more, I've joined. Just don't expect any prefect singing from me." Nate smiles as he remembers what his mom always says. "Well as my Mom always tells you, Rach, 'it's the flaws that makes something special as it's what's difference.'"

Finn looks pissed and Santana smirks as she sees that, "Well maybe it's about time New Directions had some new leads up in this place. I mean Joly Green over there sucks to be honest and now we have Blane and Male Berry, we could be unstoppable."

Mr Schue looked a little unsure as he looked at Finn. "Well actually I think that our leads and captains are just fin..."

"What is your problem with me, Santana?" Finn gets up from his chair and walks over to Santana but Puck and surprisingly to everyone, Nate stopped him from getting to close. He looked like he wanted to deck one of them but he knew the odds were against him. "I mean I have helped New Directions to Nationals last year and I am not even wearing Green."

"I think she was meaning your jealous of Nate." Brittany said shocking most people who knew her but Quinn and Santana. Finn was most shocked as she just made him look like a fool. "Is that right, San?" Santana nods her head which makes Brittany clap her hands which makes Nate smile a little as he catches it. "I mean I can totally see why, he is like a more awesome version of you. Apart from the fact if he dated Rachie, it would totally weird."

"Well it's just not fair that I shouldn't be the lead thi..." Finn was cut off by Rachel putting her arm on his shoulder as she moved him to the seat.

"Guys, we need to be more like a family instead of fighting over leads and who is being the captains." Mr Schue said as he was going to write something on the board.

Nate coughed to get Mr Schue's attention before he looked the man that he honestly didn't know how he ran this if Finn was just being given the lead. "Well as much as I know Rach is good enough to win nationals, didn't her and Joly Green.." Nate smiled and nodded to Santana for thanks for the nickname. "cost New Directions the national title." No one spoke up as Nate shrugged. "This is a club but it also has to think about Nationals etc. Shouldn't you have tryouts every year for new leads, I mean in Football, we have a new Quarterback who is better in every way from last year's one, right Puck, Mike?" Nate looked over and they both nodded as Nate smirked before turning to the cheerleaders. "San and blondes who I don't know the names of, do Cheerleaders always have the same Head Cheerleader or does it go to who is the best?"

"Well considering me and Q are the co captains and Q's been it every time she is there, it goes to the best?" Santana said as Nate looks at Mr Schue, who was now looking uncomfortable by the thought of having tryouts but then he smiled and nodded.

"Well I suppose that we could have tryouts for new leads and I'll be the judge but I don't see why because in my opinion we have the best duet and soloist as it is." Mr Schue said proud of himself and everyone one but Finn and Rachel groaned, Finn looked pleased that he only had Mr Schue to tryout for but Rachel knew that wasn't the end of this.

Nate shook his head as he looked at the teacher who he took from the other groaning may have favored Finn over the others. "Well that doesn't seem fair, I mean the other clubs have a number of people judging it, I think that scary Cheerleading Coach would be a good judge for this." Everyone looked shocked at this suggestion from Nate

Mr Schue looked at Nate and remember that he was new. "Well Nathan as much as that would be a good idea, I fear that she may use this to try to destroy ou.."

"Nonsense, William, like I said last year, I have decided that your little rag tag group of misfits can stay together. I will be more then happy to judge this tryout with you William." Sue always did have great timing when it came to this sort of thing and the way Nate met the woman he knew that she would be there sooner or later. "In fact I have a sign up sheet hanging up on the door right now, William. One for boys and one for girls."

Nate smiled as he didn't know much but maybe he just brought himself a powerful ally in this school. Schue doesn't look too happy but he couldn't really argue much. "Okay guys how about we cool it a day and let you all sign up and choose a song today. We'll have it a week today." The class soon starts to leave as Finn keeps an glare at Nate who just shakes his head.

Finn gets his stuff and was about to leave when Sue came up to him. "Very nice, Male Berry, you may just have what it takes to actually get on the good graces of one Sue Sylvester." She said before she walked off leaving him to shrug as Puck and Mike walked up to him.

"Man that was some epic smack down you lay onto Schue, you really weren't kidding when you said you were a berry." Puck said as Mike nodded which made Nate laugh he knew how his cousin could be. Sure he was like that sometimes but not as bad as his cousin.

"Yeah, I used to like Finn and all but maybe a change would be good for this group, you should tryout, Nate. I wish I could but I'm more her for the dancing then the singing." Mike said as he smiled at Nate.

"Nah, singing really ain't my thing, football's my thing. I'm only doing this to be to keep my cousin happy. But you should Mike, who knows you may get it." Nate said as he starts to walk with his new friends towards the exit.

* * *

**Okay I know I promised sugar and that but honestly, this was hard enough to keep down. hopefully it's enough to keep everyone happy, hopefully I won't be so long getting new updates up but can't really promise anything due to life and all just that I will try my hardest but no matter how long I am planning to finish this story so hang with me. The Song was read all about it part 3 by emeli sande, hope you all can see why I choose that song ;)  
**

**Reviews always help, sometimes they even help with ideas I have that ain't fully formed so keep reviewinh please.  
**

**Next time, Sugar will join New Directions and Rachel finds out who really is protecting her from the bullying.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Give Up

**hey guys now first I got an interesting review saying that I am writing Rachel as an idiot, I don't see it that way, I view it as me writing her like the show writers have written her in the past. I am slowly changing that but it will take time. She has believed Finn's lies before and honestly the people who are really saying Finn is bad are her former bullies and Mike, also add into the fact that Rachel thinks of Finn as her first real friend, it's more her giving Finn the benfit of the doubt that he wouldn't lie to her and that he is sorry like she does in the show a million times. Hope that kinda explains where I am coming from.**

**That's kinda the reason this chapter took so long that and the fact that I want to have Finn's lies come out in a big way but also have Nate be the reason for it so just trying to work out part out.  
**

* * *

The next day most of the glee club was talking about Nate and how he had somehow managed to shake everything up in last then a day of being in New Directions, most kids were happy with the new guy coming in. He was what the group needed really since Rachel and Finn have been at the top for so long, while most of the kids knew Rachel would get female lead, one thought that she had a right to it. Most of the original glee clubbers, Blaine and Mike were sitting at the table as Mercedes eat her tots before speaking up again. "Well all I can say is that it's about time that someone came in and pointed out that we needed new leads up in here. I mean Rachel and Finn didn't really help us at nationals."

Mike shook his head as he had listen to this from the time he sat next to Tina, he knew the others have tried to show Mercedes that Nate was only really talking about Finn but Mercedes wouldn't listen. He looked at her and he could see everything that honestly he saw a spoiled diva there. "You do know that out of everyone in Glee, Rachel has worked the hardest if it wasn't for her, it's unlikely that we would still be together."

Mercedes look shocked at Mike actually speaking up, normally he was more the type to just add bits on to what Tina's says but this time it was all by himself. "Well forgive me for actually thinking it would be a fair contest and not give it to the skinny white girl. Everyone knows that I can belt one out much better then Rachel."

"Actually Mercedes, I think Rachel is the better singer." Tina said smiling as she looked over at Mike before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I mean you are great at signing those diva hits that Marah Carey and Aretha Franklin but Rachel has a much better range. Plus we all know that there a reason why she is the first one to comment on any of Mr Schue's assignments."

"Yeah because she's a suck up and wants the attention." Mercedes says as the other glee members look at her shocked at what she had just said. "What we all know that's tru.."

"Actually, it's not, Aretha, Rach works hard and as she pointed out to me last night, she has folders filled with songs for everyone in Glee that suit their voices." Mercedes turns around to see Nate looking not to please with what was being said. "I mean have you actually done that and while I have never heard you sing, I doubt that you are better then her. Oh one more thing, just because you may have talent and african american doesn't make your like Aretha, that actually takes something called hard work, something that you are clearly lacking."

Everyone was shocked as Nate simply walked out of the room as the other gleeks look on. Mercedes looks annoyed as she starts to stab her tots. "Can you believe what he just said to me?" She seemed to be looking for some support from the other members of New Directions here but it doesn't seem to be getting any.

"Actually I can, he may not have seen you but when we try to learn our choreography, you're normally one of the ones that me and Britt got to help to get it down." Mike said as he looked at Mercedes. "It's not because you can't do it, it's because you claim that you can't because it's too hard. I can't remember Rachel ever complaining that something was too hard and let me remind you that Rachel was the one to come up with the whole song writing that helped us after the other show choirs stole our set list." With that Mike stood up and walked out with Tina.

Aritie followed them before Blaine give Kurt a kiss as he got up and left too, which left only Kurt and Mercedes as she turned to Kurt with a look asking for support. Kurt simply shook his head as he got up from the table. "Actually I can too, Mercedes, I mean I have to admit that she does annoy me sometimes with the admit of times she used to remind us that she is the star of the New Directions, she hasn't done that this year. In fact I think you are being even more of a diva then Rachel. She at least sees that she isn't going to walk it by asking for my help to get a song ready but you haven't even seem to thought about that. I can't say that I have ever been more disappointed to be called your friend, Mercedes." With that Kurt walked away to catch up with Blaine as Mercedes was left there stunned.

* * *

Rachel Berry was actually stunned by how bad Sugar Motta was at signing and dancing. She didn't even hit one single note in tune with was worrying enough but the fact that the girl thought that she was something special shocked her to no end. Nate had sat behind Rachel and he kinda liked Sugar, she was easy on the eyes and someone that he knew didn't have any history or like someone else. He came up with a plan to get Rachel on board with getting Sugar into the New Directions. Once Sugar had finished singing Hey Big Spender, Mr Schue clapped as the other looked stunned. Mr Schue was about to say something but Rachel beat him to it. "We'll call you." Rachel waited until Sugar was out of the room before she turned and looked at the other members of the glee club. "We can not let Sugar join, she will ruin our chances of winning at Nationals."

"I must point out that everyone that trys out gets to join, Rachel, that's the rules." Mr Schuester tries to point out as the other members groan.

"Oh come on, Mr Schue, the Midgets right, Sugar's gonna tank our last chance to do this right." Santana spoke up from the back as the other starts to chine him but Nate got up and gently pulled Rachel to one side.

Nate looked at Rachel and she knew that what he was going to ask. "Oh no you don't Nathan James Berry, you will not guilt me into letting her join or talk me into it either because you want someone to hook up with. Also may I point out that she is a year younger then you too."

"Come on Rach, think about sure NYADA will be looking for winning national captains but how good will it look if you show that you are good enough to not only help someone who can't sing but carry them to get a national championship too. I mean I would ask someone else but only you can do it." Nate said going for what he knew would get to her the most. "It's not like I have asked you to do this before."

"Oh no, you seem to forget Jessica Moore who wanted to win a talent contest but had no talent. What was it that you said 'Oh your talent will be enough to carry her, Rach, don't worry about it.' We didn't even place in the top three. To top it all off the winner was that dancing dog." Rachel said as Nate tried not to laugh at how Rachel took the news the first time she heard it. "I mean a dancing dog beat one of the future stars of Broadway, as much as that is a great section to my autobiography it is not something that I am looking to repeat."

"Come on, Rach, I'm new here and she may have a voice that could make a deaf person run a mile, she is kinda cute when she does it." Nate said trying to be cute, knowing that there was two things that Rachel loved doing, one was having her ego stroked what he did already and another was playing matchmaker as she had done before, normally those attempts weren't actually very good but still. "Also you talk about your autobiography, well how much a nice chapter about not only helping your cousin when he asked but helping a poor girl get better at singing something that you always said no-one should go without."

Rachel had to admit that she was losing this because the more Nathan talked the more she thought it was a good idea, he saw this in her eyes and smiled as he nudged her a little. "Oh okay but if she costs us anything then I am make you sit through a six hour powerpoint about the dangers of forcing love ones into doing stuff for you via emotional blackmail." Nate laughs as Rachel said that but Rachel's face was serious.

"Wait you are kidding right?" Nate said, now getting worried about the powerpoint that was always so boring for everyone who had to sit through them.

Rachel never said anything to Nate as she walked back to the glee club and fixed her dress before starting to talk. "As my cousin has pointed out, it would be highly unfair for us to denied Sugar the joy of being in New Directions, after all, we are all outcasts and need to stick together." She said as the rest of the group groan but Rachel held her hand up to stop them from talking. "However like I said before, her singing needs work so I suggest that we allow her to join as long as she takes vocal training from myself or another vocal teacher of my choosing, that way if she refuses then we don't feel and act like a lot of the jerks that are in this school. Who knows maybe she wanted to join because she wanted to find a place to fit in."

None of New Directions seem very happy with this but they couldn't really fault anything that Rachel said, they knew that Rachel wouldn't go easy on Sugar and some of them even felt a little sorry for her. Mr Schue clapped his hands before he looked at everyone in the class. "Well I think that's us for the day, class, I believe Rachel does have a good point and that we should go for that. One last thing, everyone remember to sign up for tryout for leads."

Nate smiles as she watches Rachel look at him, still looking a little annoyed at what just happened. Nate just shrugged as he walked out the door as Finn went to Rachel and wrap his arm around her. Quinn watched before she had to leave the room not knowing where she was going to cry or not, both Santana and Brittany tired to keep up but failed too.

* * *

Quinn went to the local park after glee was finished, she had texted her mother to let her know that she was going to be a little late home. She knew that if she didn't, her mother may worry but she needed time to think this through. As much as she wanted to be with Rachel, she wasn't going to wreck her happiness if she was happy with Finn. She didn't understand that but if Rachel was happy that's all that matter, despite what Santana wanted to do the Finn. Quinn hated Finn too but she knew attacking him in any way would only go to support what Finn had said about them. "God I hate you, Finn Hudson."

"I'm getting the feeling not many actually like him." Quinn was a little shocked that someone was in the park, normally it was quiet and she could think but there was Nathan Berry standing there with his bag in hand before he took the seat on the bench next to Quinn. That kinda made Quinn think how she got to the bench but Nathan soon started talking again. "You know, he isn't going to keep Rach for long, Quinn."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Nathan." Quinn had to play the role, she knew if there was any chance for her to get over Rachel, she didn't need her cousin to know about her crush or whatever it was. "Rachel is just my best friend, I don't like how Finn has pushed me out, that's all."

"Yeah and my last name isn't Berry." Nathan said as Quinn simply sighed before Nathan looked at her. "You know Quinn, for someone who said to be smart, you haven't actually worked out why Rachel wanted Finn in the first place." Quinn also thought that Rachel loved him and that was a stupid question, she was about to get up when Nathan started to talk again. "You know, she told me about you years ago, we talked on the phone and she used to say how she wished that she could be your friend." Nathan laughed as he shook his head. "You know she was meant to have a crush on Finn back then but she wouldn't stop talking about you. That means something Fabray."

"Why are you telling me this?" Quinn whispers as she wasn't sure what she could actually say now.

"Because you've given up. Fabray, you need to get yourself together and prove I haven't backed the wrong horse here." Quinn looked at Nathan shocked as she thought that Rachel would have told him all about the bullying.

"So she never told you about..." Quinn couldn't actually say what she actually did as she did regret.

Nathan smiled as he nodded his head at her. "Yup, I know about your past, I know about almost everything but let's face it, Finn is a tool." That actually got a laugh out of Quinn as Nathan simply shrugged as he smiled. "Only speaking the truth here, he won't challenge her at all, he's the safe option here. However Rach needs someone who challenges her and well from what I hear your kicking her ass in most subjects. Plus I've took three weeks in the betting pool, Puck has on you two, don't let me down, Fabray." With that Nate simply got up and walked away, Quinn was unsure if she could be angry at her friends for having a pool of them or if she should be happy that Nate actually likes her as he seemed close to Rachel.

* * *

**Okay that's another chapter, yes it's a little shorter then normal but I like the Nate/Quinn thing ending the chapter off plus you all waited long enough. **

**next chapter will see Finn bring in an "ally" in Rory and maybe some more Rachel/Finn tension.  
**

**Review are welcome, well more then welcome, they help a lot too.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Hurt the ones you love?

**here the next chapter.**

* * *

The next day saw Finn sticking closer to Rachel then ever before, it was clear from the moment that Nate dropped her off at the choir room that was the case. Of course, Rachel liked this as it was something that she thought a boyfriend should be doing plus Finn had quit the football team due to being replaced, none of the football team actually cared since he was kinda a whiny idiot. Rachel was reading sheet music as Finn just smiled at her. "You know, Rach, we should go out to Breadstix tonight." He said with a goofy smile on his face. "I mean we haven't spend much time together since Nate has appeared and we are supposed to be boyfriend, girlfriend right?"

Rachel knew that she had kinda left Finn out recently but she hadn't seen Nathan in years so she wanted to catch up and it took time away from Finn. Part of Rachel, however disagreed with this as she thought that a loving, caring boyfriend would understand that but she just ignored that and smiled at her boyfriend. "Sorry about that, Finn. Nathan and I are just really close, I mean you were the first one that was nice to me here but Nathan wasn't just my cousin, he was really my first friend in a way." She put the sheet music to one side and sat on Finn's lap. "However, I agree that we should go on a date tonight."

Rachel didn't really want to go to Breadstix because they didn't really have much vegan options but she knew Finn loved there so she would be the good girlfriend and go with him. Finn smiled as he held onto Rachel with that goofy look on his face. "Oh I got it, Rach, I just miss you that's all. I guess I just want you all to myself sometimes but since we have a date that will be fine."

Rachel smiled as she leaned in and give Finn a little kiss, Finn smiled as he kissed her back with more passion then Rachel had kissed him with. Rachel was a little shocked at first but thought that she should kiss Finn, she should like kissing him too but honestly she didn't. She still kissed him and all but she just didn't enjoy it. She started to feel Finn's hand more towards her butt as she tries to push it off but she still only had one arm. She managed to break the kiss though. "Do not touch me there without permission again, Finn Hubson." She said as she got off his lap. "I would like to remind you that I am your girlfriend but that doesn't give you permission to touch me there without asking and you already know how I feel about public display of affection. They look crude and kinda tacky."

Finn was gobsmacked by this, here he was trying to be a good boyfriend, agreeing to take Rachel out on a date and everything, yet she wouldn't let him make out with her a little in school. He was sick of that, he was like the only guy that had a girl who wouldn't kiss him in public. "You know Rachel, the more you say stuff like that, the more people will think you play on the same team as Santana. Hell some people think I'm gay because you won't put out."

To say that Rachel was shocked by this was an understatement, despite what Santana felt about being gay, she didn't have the same views. The fact that her boyfriend thought it was okay to say something like that in School was something that she couldn't understand and that he would use that as something that was wrong. "Finn Hubson, there is nothing wrong with being gay, the fact that you keep making it out to be something that I should worry about others think of me is getting annoying. Also I don't care what small minded people think about me or you for that matter, you shouldn't either. I am not ready to "put out" as you crudely put it and I will not feel forced to do it so that you look better to your friends. Finn I couldn't be more disappointed in you right now."

"You know what, Rachel, you can forget the date tonight. I mean clearly you are too selfish to actually think about what I need here." Finn started to yell as he stood up, scaring Rachel a little. She wasn't scared of Finn really but since her arm broke, she was made more aware of how bigger guys could hurt her. "You act like I haven't been the prefect boyfriend that you want, I am not even asking you to have sex with me here, I just wanted to feel closer to you so I felt your butt. Big freaking deal, most guys get more from the football team."

Rachel was now trying to hide in the chair as Finn was ranting, she was close to tears as Finn still looked mad as hell but Rachel managed to calm down, remembering that's it's just Finn, her boyfriend who would never hurt her. Rachel reaches for Finn with her good hand. "Finn, why don't you sit down and we can..."

Finn moves away which causes Rachel to fall on the ground just as Mike and Tina was walking into the room. Mike looked pissed as he raced over and grabbed Finn by the collar. "What the hell is your problem, Finn?" He looked over to Tina as she helped Rachel back to her feet, Finn finally seeing what he has done looks sorry for what happened.

Mike wanted to punch Finn but he wasn't stupid to know that he would get into trouble and right now, he didn't need that in her life. Finn looked at Rachel. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, Rach, I've just had a stressful time but I shouldn't take it out on you, however you shouldn't have started this fight in the first place."

Mike wanted to lay him out for that weak sorry that was meant for Rachel but he kept his cool and pushed Finn towards the door before throwing him out, he turned to see Rachel with tears in her eyes as Tina hugged her. He couldn't get why Rachel had to get this, she wasn't really a bad or mean person but this keeps happening. "You okay, Rachel." Mike asked, keeping his distance, unsure about what to actually do.

Rachel slowly calms down as she nods to Mike. "Y-y-yeah, Michael, thank you for t-t-that." she smiled at Tina as she get herself back to her feet, "Thank you for making sure I was okay, Tina."

"Oh it was nothing, Rachel, I mean isn't that what friends are for? I know we haven't been close but we are all a family in glee club right." Tina said as Rachel nodded her head, unsure about how Finn was acting towards her now.

* * *

**just a little to keep everyone going, sorry but been really busy recently and had a little writers block. r&r  
**


End file.
